The present invention relates to a portable word information storage apparatus and, more particularly, to an electronic dictionary and language interpreter with faculties of examining and simultaneously displaying a complete word and a translated word corresponding thereto, the complete word being determined with the entry of a partial word which the user is sure of.
An example of a recent electronic dictionary and language interpreter was disclosed in Levy U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236 issued June 12, 1979, entitele "ELECTRONIC DICTIONARY AND LANGUAGE INTERPRETER". In this patent, a means was disclosed which searched all words stored in an ROM and displayed words having letters which matched the letters entered by the user were displayed. The letters entered were part of a complete word which was designated by all of its letters the user entered or in the alternative a partial word representing letters he entered and was sure of and a blank character entered for each letter he was not sure of.
The complete word or the partial word were displayed and all other words which matched the entered letters were then examined. In connection with the entry of the partial word, however, it was be further desirous that the translation corresponding to a complete specific word relevant to the partial word entered be searched for or examined and then displayed together with the complete specific word.